


The Blaine

by killersmythe



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine week, seblaine13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killersmythe/pseuds/killersmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - TV Shows - Blaine and Sebastian are Robin and Barney in How I Met Your Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blaine

Blaine has had enough. Sebastian had gone too far. He is fed up with the games; the on again, off again relationship; always working at different speeds. Sometimes things just don’t work out. Sometimes relationships just can’t get it right. He’s ready to confront him, to get it all out in the open.

Blaine pushes the fires door ajar and finds himself stepping out on to the roof terrace of the building. It doesn’t look the same as it usually does. He takes a look around, notices candles around the edges, fairy lights snaking around railings and red rose petals trailing across the concrete floor.

He follows the rose petals that lead him to a page from a book. He notices it straight away. Sebastian’s playbook. His sacred playbook. The book that describes all the ways, the plays, that over the years he has manipulated men into his bed.

Slowly and cautiously, Blaine bends down and picks the page up. It’s the final page, the only one remaining. It’s titled ‘The Blaine’. With confusion and hesitation, Blaine turns it over and starts to read.

*

**_ The Blaine _ **

_Step 1: Admit to yourself that you still have feelings for this guy._

_Step 2: Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club… and get shot down on purpose._

_Step 3: Agree that you two don’t work, locking the door on any future you could have together, which will drive Blaine nuts._

_Step 4: Blaine goes nuts._

_Step 5: Find the person who annoys Blaine most in the world and ask for his help. Explain everything to Hunter and hope he agrees to help._

_Step 6: Check with your doctor about possible broken ribs._

_Step 7: Pretend to be dating Hunter._

_Step 8: Wait until Blaine inevitably breaks into your place to find The Playbook and show it to Hunter, which you’ll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in your apartment._

_Step 9: After Hunter “finds” The Playbook, have your first “big fight.”_

_Step 10: Prove your loyalty to Hunter by burning The Playbook, and actually burn it. You don’t need it anymore._

_Step 11: Because your friends have no boundaries, they’ll inevitably have an intervention for Blaine, which you’ll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in Santana and Brittnay’s apartment._

_Step 12: Tell only Kurt about your plan to propose to Hunter._

_Step 13: Wait and see if Kurt tells Blaine. And if he does, it means your best bro in the world has let go of Blaine and has given you his blessing._

_Step 14: Blaine arrives at his favourite spot in the city and finds the secret final page of The Playbook… the last play you’ll ever run._

_Step 15: Blaine realizes he’s standing underneath mistletoe._

*

Blaine finishes reading the play entitled ‘The Blaine’, he pauses and looks above him to see that he is in fact standing below mistletoe. His mouth slips open in shock and he’s frozen for a moment before he turns to see Sebastian now standing at the corner of the roof terrace. He scoffs in disbelief before turning to face Sebastian who has now moved closer to him.

“Seriously, Sebastian? Even you, even someone as certifiably insane as you must realize that this is too far! You lied to me, manipulated me for weeks - do you really think I could ever kiss you after that? Do you really think I could ever trust you after that?” Blaine exclaims irritably, waving the page from Sebastian’s playbook in front of him to emphasis the point.

Sebastian stares back at him, a look of adoration in his eyes, a softer gentler look that he only keeps for Blaine, a small sincere smile playing on him lips as he remains silent and let’s Blaine say his piece.

“This, this is proof of why we don't work, why we'll never work, so thank you. You've set me free because how could I be with a man who thinks that this trick, this enormous lie could ever make me want to date him again?” Blaine concludes, his voice hitching slightly, on the verge of tears as his shoulder slump with dismay.

Sebastian still remains in the same position, the smile still present, the adoration still evident and after a beat simply replies: “Turn it over.”

Blaine let’s out another exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes before flipping the page over in frustration as instructed and reads the final words printed in the middle of the page.

_*_

_Step 16: Hope he says yes._

_*_

Blaine lowers the page slowly and looks down to find Sebastian now balanced on one knee, a velvet box open in front of him with a platinum engagement ring in Blaine size. All smiles have disappeared from Sebastian’s face now and he is a picture of seriousness.

“Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?” Sebastian asks, his voice showing a hint of nervousness.

Both himself and Blaine suck in their breath and are frozen for a moment before eventually Blaine lets out another sigh, this time one full of relief and elation.

A small smile starts to play on his lips; his eyes swell momentarily as he simply replies: “Yes.”

Within seconds, Sebastian is up on his feet, invading his space, beaming, pressing his lips to Blaine’s. Their arms come up to embrace one another before pulling back once again as Sebastian slips the platinum ring onto Blaine’s left hand.

Both let out small breathless laughs as the snow starts to fall obliviously around them and their lips meet again.

 


End file.
